Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for a user equipment (UE) to perform access to a cell and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has been increasing since the commercialization of a fourth-generation (4G) communication system, efforts are being made to develop an improved fifth-generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, a 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond-4G-network communication system or post-long-term evolution (LTE) system.